


Stay Awhile

by Leio_Rossi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kid Hermione Granger, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio_Rossi/pseuds/Leio_Rossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione's best friend was Sherlock Holmes. They were childhood friends until she moved to Hogwarts and even then they sent each other letters.  Years later, the two are joined by a murder in the dark alleys of London and they must struggle to find the murderer before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Mate

**Author's Note:**

> So what I've decided to do, because I'm me, is that I'll just write a chapter for every story that I have an idea written down and whichever gets the most subscribers gets theirs finished first and then when I'm finished with that story, I'll move on to the next story with the most subscribers. (P.S. I probably won't stick to this plan, but I've been itching to get these stories out.)

 “Anything you can do, I can do just as good.”

  
  


Sherlock scoffed at the girl who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. His parents had forced him to come to the dentist's office with them and they were both inside with the dentists. When they had entered his eyes had fallen on the little girl who was curled up in one of the armchairs reading a book. He knew instantly that she was the dentist's daughter.

  
  


After his parents' had gone in, he sat on the couch and watched the TV, bored, switching through the channels as he solved all the plots in seconds. After surfing through all the shows, he turned to the girl who was biting her fingernail as her eyes skimmed the book. She could barely be over nine years old, and she was reading A Tale of Two Cities. He had then told her that the book was boring and they had gotten into an argument which led then led to who was better.

  
  


“You can't deduce though.” He pointed out snobbishly.

  
  


“Sure I can.”

  
  


“Prove it.” He replied childishly.

 

The girl turned to him and looked him over.

  
  


“You come from a rich family judging by your clothes. You have an older sibling or two I'm guessing from your attitude. You skipped a grade or two because you're smart and you're often bored so you like to do experiments because you're good at science. You also play something with the strings, probably the violin. I could tell that from your hands.” She turned up her nose and smirked. Sherlock was annoyingly impressed. He turned away from her and watched the TV again, determined to ignore her, but she stood up and sat down next to him on the couch.

  
  


“Admit it. I can deduce almost as good as you.” She smiled happily, crossing her arms.

  
  


“You're decent.” He muttered, mirroring Mycroft's words to him.

  
  


“Oh, come on. We both know I did pretty good. What about you? Let's see you deduce.”

 

He turned to her then to the TV.

  
  


“The woman is about to divorce with her husband and judging by her necklace she has a lover who comes from the poor side of town and saved up all that money to get her the necklace from a thrift shop. Her sister is having an affair with the husband who killed his father for money.” Sherlock deduced easily and the bushy haired girl looked at him in awe.

  
  


“That's amazing!” She laughed. “I've seen this show fifty times and that's exactly what happens. You're a genius! My name is Hermione Granger.” She stuck out her hand and he shook it with a confused tilt of his head.

  
  


“Sherlock Holmes. That's not what people usually say.” He admits.

  
  


“What do they usually say?”

  
  


“Piss off.”

  
  


Hermione looked at him understandingly.

  
  


“They tell me that all the time too in school. I'm the smartest in my class and people usually don't like me because of that. I think it's rude but I know they won't stop.” She shrugged then turned to him. “You know what, we can just piss off together. We're friends now... right?”

  
  


He looked at her with bewildered eyes but slowly nodded his head.

  
  


“Yes. We can be friends.”

  
  


They both stayed silent for a moment longer not knowing what to say. Sherlock took the chance to look over her one more time. She had wild bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes with buck teeth. The closest thing he had ever seen that resembled her was a beaver.

  
  


“You have a strange name. Sherlock.” Hermione said, breaking the silence.

  
  


“You do too. Hermione isn't a common name.”

  
  


“True.”

  
  


“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Sherlock asked as he swung his feet on the chair. He wasn't sure how to go around this friend thing, but he had seen a few of his classmates interact.

  
  


“I want to be a writer.” She replied happily. “I love fantasy novels and how they make you go to different worlds. What do you want to be?”

  
  


“A pirate.” He replied smugly.

  
  


“Really?” She laughed and he found himself liking it more every time he heard it. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself laughing.

  
  


“Maybe you could take me with you, and I could write about all the places we visit.”

  
  


“That's what friends do, right?” Sherlock asked, smiling. “Would you like to be my first mate?”

  
  


“Yes.” Hermione replied, no doubt evident in her voice.

  
  


The door to the dentist's office opened and both of their parents' stepped out. They looked incredulously at the two kids who were smiling at each other conspiratorially. Sherlock was the first to stand up and he took Hermione's hand and showed it to them.

  
  


“Mum, I've made a friend. Her name is Hermione Granger, and she's going to go with me as my first mate of my pirate ship. She'll write about all the adventures we have. Can she come over sometime?”

  
  


Sherlock's mom looked incredulously at her husband and at the dentists who seemed to be equally shocked.

  
  


“Mum, dad, this is Sherlock Holmes. He's my new best friend, and we should invite him over sometime. No, we _have_ to invite him over.”

  
  


“Of course, dear. If that's alright with you?” Jean Granger turned to the Holmes' parents and they nodded immediately.

  
  


The kids squeezed each other's hands then went back to the seating area, leaving their befuddled parents by themselves.

  
  


“He's never made friends like that.” Sarah Holmes admitted to Grangers.

  
  


“Hermione can make friends easily, but she's never been this enthusiastic.” The other parents' revealed, laughing.

  
  


“Well, are you free this Thursday afternoon?” Richard Granger asked, taking out his pocket calender.

  
  


“Yes. You should come to our house first.” Timothy Holmes insisted. “We always have more food than we know what to do with, and this is the first friend Sherlock has ever introduced to us.”

  
  


The parents' exchanged addresses and phone numbers, looking at the kids from the corner of their eyes. The two were sitting side by side on the couch, talking quickly and excitedly.

  
  


Who knew what would come from this friendship.

  
  



	2. Fat Shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to Sherlock's house

   Sherlock was leaning against the window, eyes stuck to the turn of the corner where he could usually see the mailman or delivery people come by. However, today, his young bright blue eyes were desperately seeking a sleek black car that hadn't been washed in who knows how long.  Hermione and he had talked with each other over the phone, but it wasn't the same by a long shot. He had enjoyed being able to look over at her in the dentist's office, like if they shared some big conspiracy. 

  "You look like some lovesick idiot waiting by the window." The rather annoying voice of his older brother Mycroft was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. 

 

   "Well, at least I have this look when waiting for someone. You only look like this when you're 

waiting for the cake to finish baking." Sherlock stuck his tongue out, matching the sneer to the slight downturned point. Mycroft decided not to deem him with a response and simply turned on his heel, leaving him to keep his post. Sherlock rolled his eyes and jumped in surprise when he saw that he had missed the initial appearance of the car. It was already pulling into the driveway, and the young boy jumped off the sill, running down the stairs. 

 

   It wasn't that he was excited to see Hermione; he was just making sure that he was following proper etiquette and greeting his guest at the door. It would be bad etiquette to not greet his first mate at the door. 

 

   Sherlock kept this mantra going as he waited for his mother to come and open the door. It turned out to be his father that was closer, and usually, Sherlock would've noticed this, but the minute the door opened, he found himself with an armful of excited jumping hair. 

 

   "Hi, Sherlock!" Hermione chirped, her hand grasping his as she looked up with bright brown eyes. The young genius felt a rather manic grin spread across his face. "What are we going to do today? Show me your room." Sherlock nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he began to run up the stairs to his room.

 

   "I'm doing experiments in there, so be careful to not touch anything until you ask me," Sherlock said, looking back at her with a stern look to which she returned a grin. 

 

   "Of course not, Captain." Hermione gave a mock salute. "On the phone, you said that you were testing out mixing different chemicals out on rust? Could you show me that one first?" 

 

   The two of them were quickly emerged in their own little world and left the parents behind who were looking at them with exasperated and amused looks on their faces. 

 

   "I've never seen him take so quickly to anyone." Sherlock's mother said, placing a hand on her cheek. "It's rather strange to see him want to interact with someone his age."

 

   "Oh, you have no idea how excited Hermione was to finally have a friend who is as equally fascinated with academics as her." Hermione's father replied with a laugh. "We were getting worried that she was going to end up befriending the librarian." The four of them laughed as Mrs. Holmes led them to the kitchen. 

 

   "Are you sure they won't get into trouble up there?" Mr. Granger asked, casting a worried look up the stairs. 

 

   "Not at all. Sherlock is very careful when he wants to be, and there is not really any way for them to get into much trouble. We've Sherlock-proofed the entire house, to ensure that we have a house at the end of every day." Mr. Holmes winked.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Meanwhile upstairs, Sherlock and Hermione were enacting an imagined scene of the infamous Captain Sherlock Holmes the Indescribable and Captain Hermione Granger the Intelligent. Although she had her own ship and crew, she would often accompany Captain Holmes on his adventures to seek out new and uncharted areas in the hopes to further science. 

 

   They were both wearing paper hats that Hermione had made, and Sherlock had on a rather dignified black suit that he had nicked from his brother's closet and was wearing an eyepatch he had bought a while back. Hermione was also looking quite fearsome with a white shirt that's too big for her but made to fit with a belt around her waist and a sword tied to it. 

 

   Sherlock had made a rough sketch of the house and they were following a path that led to the secret Library of Alexandria, a place of knowledge that had been hidden from man's eye till now. Hermione was taking the lead and Sherlock was delighted to have such an intelligent first mate when he suddenly ran into the girl who was taller than him by a centimeter. He resisted the urge to childishly rub his nose and asked her what was wrong.

 

   "Captain, we have an unidentified creature ahead of us. It bears a resemblance to the captain, although it's much bigger." Hermione whispered to Sherlock who had a wicked grin at the description. 

 

   "Hermione, stand back. This is a shapeshifter who consumes anything in its sight. It is of no use to us in the scientific sense, however, if we capture it, we may be able to put it in a zoo for the world to marvel!" Sherlock said loudly so that Mycroft would be able to hear and they both froze as they waited for his response, and they screamed when the older boy appeared in front of them. His eyebrows were drawn down in a frown. 

 

   "Sherlock, I've told you before to not take my clothes!"

 

   "Run, Hermione!" Sherlock grabbed her hand and they managed to slide past him, sprinting down the hallway and just as he was about to run to the kitchen where their parents were for sure socializing, Hermione yanked him back and said, "No, the library's this way! We're faster than he is!" This was all said with a sort of breathless excitement as Hermione waved the map. Sherlock couldn't help but nod and they ran until they reached the library, locking it quickly behind them.

  
   Mycroft huffed about telling their parents, but Sherlock and Hermione were doubled over laughing, letting out the adrenaline rushing through them.

 

   "We're the best pirates!" Hermione said triumphantly, raising her fist, and Sherlock looked at her with bright eyes. 

 

   "We are." Sherlock smiled, ducking his head. “We really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead? LMAO. So I, uh, have decided that I need to be nicer and not abandon stories so that way I'm doing this is I look at the oldest comments and do a chapter for that story. And, well, y'all waited two years for this. I am so sorry. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea in my head for sometime, and who knows where it'll go from here.
> 
> We won't get to the murder part until later, sorry! There's going to be like four or five more chapters of childhoodness then it'll move on to the murder. 
> 
> If you liked it (or not), leave a comment below and I'll see you next time! :)


End file.
